DORIFER Guardian
by Warringer
Summary: Wiedermal ist Ranma auserwählt. Aber von keinem der üblichen Verdächtigen.
1. Disclaimer

DORIFER  
  
Von AWarringer  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Nichts hier von ist meins, wenn man von der Storyline absieht. Bitte nicht   
verklagen, ich bin nur ein armer Student und brauche mein BAFöG.  
  
Ranma ½ gehört Rumiko Takahashi und irgendeinem Verlag.  
  
Alles was onst verwendet wird gehört irgendjemandem.  
  
C&C sind willkommen.  
  
Flames werden direkt an den Hund verfüttert.  
  
Klaut einer meine Story wird er mit drei Wochen Barney bestraft.  
  
Ansonsten gilt die Warnung:  
  
Fanfics können süchtig machen. Zu den riesigen Nebenwirkungen essen sie die   
Packungsbeilage und tragen sie ihren Arzt zum Aphoteker. 


	2. Prolog

DORIFER-Guardian  
  
Prolog  
  
DORIFER war eines von beinahe unendlich vielen Kosmonukleotiden, die als Bestandteil des Moralischen Codes die Universen des bekannten Multiversums durchzog. In jedem dieser Universen hatte DORIFER einen vierdimensionalen Abdruck im Einstein'schen Standartraum und war dafür zuständig, die Konstanten des jeweiligen Universums in seiner Einflusssphäre konstant zu halten. Es gab zwei Mächte, die immer versuchten den Moralischen Code zu manipulieren. Die sogenannten Mächte der Ordnung, die Kosmokraten, und die sogenannten Mächte des Chaos, die Chaotarchen. Ewige Gegner. Die Kosmokraten waren bestrebt, die Vergrößerung der Entropie im jeweiligen Universum zu verlangsamen, Ordnung zu schaffen, die Chaotarchen die Entropie zu vergrößern, Chaos zu schaffen. Und beide verwendeten exakt die selben Mittel, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen.  
  
Was aber beide Mächte nicht ahnten, war, dass jedes Kosmonukleotid ein Bewusstsein besaß und sie nicht sehr darüber erfreut waren, manipuliert zu werden. Gemeinsam bildete der Moralische Code die Wesenheit Shi'Kitu, die Hüterin des Zweiten Hauptsatzes der Thermodynamik und war je nach Erfordernissen auf der einen oder anderen Seite.  
  
Ebenso konnten die Kosmonukleotide intelligente Wesen auswählen und sie zu ihren Beratern, Beauftragten, Kämpfern oder ähnliches machen, zu ihren Guardians.  
  
Dies ist die Geschichte eines Guardians des Kosmonukleotids DORIFER. Um diese Geschichte zu verstehen muss man wissen, dass jede Serie, Geschichte oder auch nur Idee für so etwas in einem Universum die Realität eines anderen Universums darstellt. So ist es auch in diesem Fall.  
  
In einigen Universen würden die Menschen/Terraner sein Heimatuniversum als ein sogenanntes Crossover-Universum bezeichnen. Eine Mischung aus den dortigen Manga/Anime-Universen von Ranma ½, Tenchi Myou und Sailer Moon (nicht der Favorit des Erzählers). Bei der Wahl und Manipulation seines Lebens zeigte DORIFER eine Menge Humor, der der Superintelligenz ES, im SiFi-Universum von Perry Rhodan, Konkurrenz machen konnte.  
  
Dieser Guardian war Ranma Saotome, Sohn von Genma Saotome und Noboka Saotome und Enkel von Katsuhito Masaki. Und er hatte eine Zwillingsschwester namens Ranko. Während Ranko nur in der Schwertkunst der Masaki's unterrichtet wurde, zog Genma mit Ranma durch das Land, um ihn den Saotome Anything Goes Martial Arts Stil beizubringen. Aber die Schwertkunst der Masaki's wurde nicht vernachlässigt, obwohl sie nicht zu Ranma's Favoriten zählte. Die letzte Reise führte nach China und nach Jusenkyo. Während Genma in die ‚Quelle von ertrunkenem Panda' fiel, stürzte Ranma in die ‚Quelle von ertrunkener caniner Kriegerin'. Jedes Mal wenn er mit kaltem Wasser in Berührung kam, verwandelte er sich in eine humanoide Wölfin, mit einem grauen Fell und stechend gelben Augen. Eine Nebenwirkung für seinen Originalkörper war eine etwas größere körperliche Kraft, verstärkte Sinne (beinahe auf Sentinal-Ebene) und Fänge, die Ryoga Hibiki neidisch machen könnten.  
  
Nach der Rückkehr stoppte Genma mit Ranma bei den Tendo's und sie blieben dort. Nur aus dem Grund, dass Genma sich vor Noboka fürchtete. Ranma wurde mit einer der Tendo-Schwestern, Akane, verlobt. Obwohl sie sich anfangs nicht ausstehen konnten, verliebten sich die beiden ineinander, ungeachtet der multiplen anderen Verlobten, an denen zu einem großen Teil Genma's Magen schuld war, und seinen Gegnern. Akane und Ranma hatten sich nach dem Vorfall mit den Gärtner-Zwillingen ihre Liebe gestanden und ihre Verlobung gewissermaßen ‚offiziell' gemacht.  
  
Während Ranma lernte seine Bioenergie, sein Ki, zu fokusieren, entdeckte er seine Fähigkeit die ‚Light Hawk Wings' und schließlich ein Ki-Schwert zu erzeugen.  
  
Seine ‚Rekrutierung' durch DORIFER erfolgte vor dem Saffron-Zwischenfall im Original-Ranma ½-Universum, dessen Wahrscheinlichkeit von DORIFER stark gesenkt wurde.  
  
---------  
  
Ranma lag unter einer Brücke, dem einzigen Ort, an dem er seine Ruhe hatte, und dachte darüber nach, wie er Genma dazu bringen konnte nach Hause zu gehen. Er war es leid in Gegenwart seiner Mutter und Schwester die brave Haushündin zu spielen. Er hatte mit Mühe und Not das Schuljahr beendet und wenn er wieder nach Hause kam, konnte er auf die Juuban-High wechseln. Während er nachdachte, spielt er gedankenverloren mit seinem Zopf.  
  
Mit einem Mal schwebte Ranma im Nichts. Meinte er, bis er unzählige Lichtpunkte um sich herum erkannte. Er schoß nach oben. Schlechte Idee, denn in der Schwerelosigkeit, verhalf ihm diese plötzliche Bewegung zu einem unkontrollierten Trudeln, das zu einer leichten Übelkeit führte. Er unterdrückte die Übelkeit und bekam sein Trudeln langsam unter Kontrolle.  
  
„Wo zum Teufel bin ich hier," rief er in die Leere.  
  
Scheiße, ich hör mich fast an wie Ryoga, dachte er.  
  
Dann erschien ein Mann vor ihm. Er war ein Mann im mittleren Alter, in einem Anzug und einem Allerweltsgesicht. Er schien sich in's Nichts zu setzen.  
  
„Hallo, Ranma," sagte er mit einer symphatischen Stimme, „Wo du hier bist ist im Moment unwichtig."  
  
„Ähm...äh..oh," kam Ranma's intelligente Stadartantwort für ähnliche Situationen.  
  
„Kein ‚Wer zum Geier bist du?' oder ‚Was soll ich hier?' ?" fragte der Mann amüsiert.  
  
„Doch, doch!" sagte Ranma mit einem heftigen Kopfnicken, was dem Mann zu einem Lächeln verführte.  
  
„Ich bin DORIFER. Und ich möchte dir ein Geschäft vorschlagen."  
  
Bei dem Wort ‚Geschäft' wurde Ranma nervös und mußte unwillkührlich an seine ‚Geschäfte' mit Nabiki denken.  
  
„Was für ein Geschäft?" fragte er-  
  
„Kein Geschäft, wie du es von deiner zukünftigen Schwägerin zu erwarten hast. Ich biete dir etwas an, wovon andere nur träumen können und möchte im Gegenzug, daß du mein Guardian wirst."  
  
Ranma's Nervosität vergrößerte sich und er versuchte es zu verheimlichen, was ihm mißlang.  
  
„Und das heißt?"  
  
„Keine Angst. Es ist kein Faust'scher Pakt..."  
  
„Ein Faust...was?" unterbrach Ranma DORIFER.  
  
„Du verkaufst dem Teufel nicht deine Seele," sagte DORIFER mit einem Seufen. „Als mein Guardian wirst du mein Beauftragter, Bote, Krieger und mein Mann für's Grobe. Du bekommst dafür zum einem Fähigkeiten, von denenn andere nur träumen können und zum anderen die relative Unsterblichkeit."  
  
„Relative Unsterblichkeit?"  
  
„Du lebst mit viel Glück bis zum Ende dieses Universums. Aber man kann dich umbringen."  
  
„Ich soll also bis in alle Ewigkeit für dich arbeiten?"  
  
„Nein," sagte DORIFER mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Du kannst jederzeit kündigen, wobei du meine ‚Geschenke' an dich gewissermaßen als Entschädigung behalten darfst. Wenn das der Fall ist, suche ich mir einen neuen Guardian. Ich bin ein fairer Arbeitgeber."  
  
Ranma begann ernsthaft über dieses Geschäft nachzudenken, Würde jetzt jemand ein Stetoskop an seinen Kopf halten, könnte man ein deutliches Rattern höhren.  
  
„Ach ja," untebrach DORIFER Ranma's Gedankengänge, die abzudriften drohten. „Du hättest die vollständige Kontrolle über dein Leben, abgesehen von deinem Job."  
  
Ranma, der bisher zu einem unscharfen Nein tendiert hatte, änderte seine Meinung sofort zu einem glasklaren...  
  
„Ja, ich machs. Was muß ich tun?  
  
„Erst mal nur still halten," antwortete DORIFER, der genau gewußt hatte, welchen Knopf er bei Ranma drücken mußte.  
  
Ranma leuchtete mit einem Mal in einem satten Blauweiß und fühlte eine angenehme Wärme in sich aufsteigen.  
  
„Ich vervollständige grade deinen Gen-Code. In jede deiner Körperzellen werden vier zusätliche Cromosomen eingefügt. Sie enthalten die genetischen Informationen für deine neuen Fähigkeiten. Dabei ändert sich dein gesamter Metabolismus."  
  
Ranma verstand erst mal nur Bahnhof. Also nicht ungewöhnliches. Nach fünf Minuten verschwand das Leuchten und die Wärme und Ranma verspürte ein leichtes Ziehen und Stechen in seiner rechten Schulter. Gleichzeitig begann ein stetiges, belebendes Pulsieren.  
  
„Das ist dein Zellaktivator. Er verleit dir die Unsterblichkeit."  
  
Dann fühlte sich etwas groggy und spürte wie etwas in seinem Kopf arbeitete. Wissen, das er eigentlich nicht besaß, nicht besitzen durfte, floss in seine Gedanken.  
  
„Und jetzt?"  
  
„Jetzt wird gelernt," sagte DORIFER lächelnd.  
  
„Ich muß die Schulbank drücken?" fragte Ranma entsetzt.  
  
„Nur die Schulbank des Lebens. – Sieh es als einen Trainingstrip. Hier werden nur zwei Stunden vergehen, aber für dich werden es Jahre sein."  
  
„Was..."  
  
Weiter kam Ranma nicht. Seine Umgebung veränderte sich schlagartig. Ranma sah sich um. Er stand auf einer Straße. Um ihn herum gab es eine Menge Fußgänger und auf der Straße fuhren einige futuristische Autos. Er stand vor einer Art Ladenlokal, in das gerade zwei junge Männer gingen. Sein Blick fiel auf einen Schriftzug im Schaufenster. ‚Meet RDF!' stand dort. Rama schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Scheiße, ich bin auf der Macross. 


	3. Kapitel 1 (unvollständig)

DORIFER-Guardian  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Mein Abschied hatte etwas länger gedauert, als ich angenommen hatte. Aber jetzt war ich bereit.  
  
DORIFER, ich bin soweit, dachte ich.  
  
Ranma, es wird dich sicher freuen, antwortete mein Chef, Du bist soweit. Ich schicke dich nach Hause.  
  
Ich spürte, wie mir Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Endlich nach Hause. Nach 700 Jahren und über zwanzig parallelen Realitäten, endlich nach Hause. Zurück zu Akane. Zu der jungen Frau, die ich seit 700 Jahren vermisste. Sie in die Arme nehmen. Heute war bestimmt der beste Tag meines Lebens.  
  
Während sich meine Umgebung änderte, fühlte ich, wie das Fell in meinem Gesicht feucht wurde. Dann stand ich wieder unter der Brücke, unter der alles begonnen hatte. Ich sah in das Wasser und betrachtete mein Spiegelbild. Ein weiblicher Kanide mit silberweißem Fell in einer grauen Starfleet-Uniform und den Rangabzeichen eines Commodore. Commodore Jane Dow. Ich würde dieses Alter-Ego vermissen.  
  
Ich konzentrierte mich kurz. Die Uniform verschwand in einer Subraum-Falte und wurde gegen meine normale Kleidung ausgetauscht. Ein rotes Seidenhemd im chinesischen Stil und eine weite, schwarze Hose. Zeitgleich änderte sich meine Fellfarbe zu einem dunkelen Grau. Dem Grau meines Jusenkyo-Alter- Egos.  
  
Als nächstes nahm ich meine normale Gestalt an. Dort stand er wieder, der leicht arrogante 17jährige Japaner mit babyblauen Augen und schwarzen Haaren, die zu einem Zopf geflochten waren. Seit dreißig Jahren war es das erste Mal, daß ich wieder in diesem Körper steckte. Ich streckte mich. Wird Zeit mich wieder an diesen Körper zu gewöhnen.  
  
„Und jetzt – ab zum Dojo," sagte ich laut und sprang über die Brücke, um auf der anderen Seite im Wasser zu landen. Ich fühlte wieder, wie ich mich veränderte. Besser, wenn ich den ‚Fluch' lasse, verhindert blöde Fragen. Ich zog mich aus dem Wasser und sprang ein zweites Mal. Diesmal landete ich auf der Brücke und sprintete dem Dojo entgegen.  
  
Okay, ich muß mich wieder so verhalten, wie vor 700 Jahren, beziehungsweise vor zwei Stunden. Aber 700 Jahre Lebenserfahrung kann man nicht so einfach beiseite legen, wie ein gelesenes Buch. Genauso wenig darf ich mich gehen lassen, als hätte ich die anderen seit Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen, was ja eigentlich stimmt. Und ich mußte aufpassen nicht alle Martial Arts Fähigkeiten einzusetzen, die ich in mehr als 20 Universen gelernt hatte. Jeder wäre geplättet, wenn sie wüßten, daß ich zum Beispiel Großmeister des arkonidischen Dagor bin oder Ewiger Krieger des Upanishad aus ESTARTU, beides die höchsten Ränge zweier Stile im Perry-Rhodan-Universum, in dem ich mehr als 200 Jahre in den verschiedensten Epochen verbracht hatte. Andromeda Feldzug, Krieg gegen die Zeitpolizei, Ewige Armada, ESTARTU, Große Leere, Goedda, SEELENQUELL und Tradom, um nur einige zu nennen. Aber wenn ich bei Großvater bin, mache ich ihn fertig.  
  
Und, am wichtigsten, ich darf mir nichts anmerken lassen, was meine militärischen Ränge angeht. Starfleet, Solare Flotte, Kosmische Hanse, LFT- Heimatflotte, UHR-Navy, RDF, Resistance, Ehrengarde, Erdallianz, Interstellare Allianz, United Nations Space Force, UN Navy Space. Zwölf verschiedene Militärapperate aus neun verschiedenen Universen. Da tendiert man zu einer militärischen Persönlichkeit.  
  
Und die Tatsache, daß ich ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken töten kann, ist auch ein Problem.  
  
Nicht zu sprechen von meinen Fähigkeiten. Psionische Fähigkeiten jenseits allem denkbaren, für Normalsterbliche, die Fähigkeit jede Art von Magie einzusetzen und die gigantischen Mengen Ki, die ich dank meines Zellaktivators besitze. Einmal nicht richtig aufgepasst und Ryoga wird von einem Moko Takabisha zu Staub zerblasen.  
  
Ich hatte inzwischen das Dojo erreicht und sprang über das Tor. Ich öffnete die Tür.  
  
„Tajadima," sagte ich und das Chaos hatte mich wieder.  
  
„Ranma no Baka!"  
  
Hallo Akane. Hallo Mr. Mallet. Hallo Schmerz, alter Freund, ich habe dich vermißt. Ach, Sarkasmus ist was feines.  
  
Ich pellte mich aus dem Abdruck im Fußboden und sah Akane an. Mr. Mallet war immer noch anwesend. Kaum zu glauben, daß ich das vermisst habe.  
  
„Aa... Wofür war das?" fragte ich.  
  
Akane lächelte breit.  
  
„Brauche ich einen Grund? Es tut einfach nur gut," antwortete sie.  
  
„Gut zu wissen."  
  
Mann, ich fühle mich als würd' mir die Birne platzen. Wenn ich eine hätte, hörte ich eine Stimme in meinem Kopf, Das knockt mich jedes Mal aus.  
  
Morgen Talon. Gut geschlafen? fragte ich zurück.  
  
Könnte man so sagen. Würdest du bitte eine Zeit lang nicht mit mir reden, ich muß mich erst von dem Übergang erhohlen.  
  
Kein Problem.  
  
Talon war etwas, was man in einigen Universen als Runenwaffe bezeichnen würde. Nur daß er nicht durch Magie, sondern durch Technologie geschaffen worden ist. Genauer gesagt von Chaotarchen-Technologie der Ain-An aus dem Perry-Rhodan-Universum. Sie hatten ein etwa zehn Zentimeter breites Armband mit ihrer Nanotechnologie gebaut, einige lebende Zellen integriert, den Bewußtseinsinhalt oder eine Seele aus ihrem ursprünglichen Körper entführt und in die Zellen gesperrt. Bevor die Ain-An ihre Arbeit beenden und Talon für die Chaotarchen korrumpieren konnten, wurden sie von einem Kampftrupp der Kosmischen Hanse, unter meiner Führung, unterbrochen. Ich höhrte Talon und rettete ihn. Da die Ain-An seinen Körper vernichtet hatten, konnte ich ihn nicht mehr zurückbringen. Also bot ich ihm an mit mir zu arbeiten, was er nach einigem Überlegen annahm. Ich legte ihn an und Nanodrähte und -fasern schossen in meinen Unterarm. Ich konnte ihn seitdem nicht mehr ablegen, ohne meinen Unterarm zu amputieren. Seitdem war er Teil meines Lebens und mein bester Freund. Und normalerweise verbarg er sich unter einem Hologramm. So auch heute.  
  
„Wo ist Pops?" fragte ich Akane, mein Gepräch mit Talon hatte nur einige zehntel Sekunden gedauert.  
  
„Wo wohl?" war die Gegenfrage.  
  
Ich nickte.  
  
„Genau. Wo wohl?"  
  
Draußen im Garten, beim Shogi spielen. Oder sollte ich lieber sagen cheaten?  
  
Ich betrat den Garten und fand die beiden an ihrem Shogi-Brett. Ich war immer noch die ‚Wölfin' und er konnte etwas erleben. Ich hatte zum Beispiel die Lefzen hochgezogen und die Ohren angelegt.  
  
„Pops, ich muß mit dir sprechen," knurrte ich.  
  
Genma sah mich an, Angst im Gesicht, und Soun vertauschte einige Steine auf dem Brett. Genma ahnte wohl was jetzt kam, als er sich gehetzt umsah und nach einem Fluchtweg suchte. Sein Blick blieb an dem Koi-Teich hängen. Bevor er in den Teich hechten konnte, war ich bei ihm und drückte einige Shinatsu-Punkte, die seinen Körper paralysierten.  
  
„Du kommst nicht um dieses Gespräch herum," sagte ich und zog ihn an einem Bein in Richtung Haus.  
  
Auf dem Weg ins Haus schlug er zwei Mal mit dem Hinterkopf auf eine Stufe und begann zu flehen. Wie er es Happosai gegenüber tat. Bei mir dagegen stieß er auf taube Ohren. Ich setze ihn an den Tisch im Wohnraum und setzte mich ihm gegenüber. Dann sah ich ihn lange schweigend an, wobei er sich unter meinem Blick wand wie ein Aal. Dabei sammelte sich auch das übliche Publikum.  
  
Das ist dein Vater?  
  
Leider ja.  
  
Wenn man ihn so ansieht, kann man kaum glauben, was er mit dir gemacht hat.  
  
Wir wissen beide, daß das Aussehen täuschen kann. Ich bin das beste Beispiel.  
  
Punkt für dich.  
  
„Weißt du Pops," sage ich nach zwei weiteren Minuten,„ Ich habe nachgedacht und bin zu einem Entschluß gekommen."  
  
Ich konnte einfach nicht glauben wie blöd Genma ist, als ich seine Gedanken erfasste, dachte er doch tatsächlich: {Er wird Akane heiraten!!!} und sein Gesicht erhellte sich.  
  
Obwohl, das mit der Heirat ist keine üble Idee. Ich hob die Ohren ein wenig und zeigte ein Paar Zähne mehr.  
  
„Ich werde..."  
  
„Soun, er wird Akane heiraten!" unterbrach er mich und begann zu tanzen. Wobei ihm Soun Gesellschaft leistete. Ich hätte die Paralyse etwas länger wirken lassen sollen.  
  
„Die Stile werden vereint!" sangen beide und zogen kleine Fahnen von irgendwo her.  
  
In diesem Augenblick hatte ich große Lust, den Drill-Sergeant raushängen zu lassen, aber ich beherrschte mich.  
  
„Haltet die Klappe," bellte ich.  
  
Die beiden Volltrottel, Doof und Doof, sahen mich verwirrt an.  
  
„Ich packe meine Sachen und fahre nach Hause. Ich habe es satt den braven Haushund zu spielen, wenn Mom und Ranko hier sind."  
  
Genma bekam große Augen und hob mich am Hemdkragen hoch.  
  
„Wirst du nicht, oder bist du lebensmüde?" fragte er.  
  
Ich griff nach seinen Handgelenken und drückte sie zur Seite. Dann sah ich ihm ins Gesicht und knurrte ihn an. Dann lächelte ich, beziehungsweise machte das, was eine canide Entsprechnung eines Lächelns war.  
  
„Du hast nur Angst um dein Leben. Ich habe herausgefunden, daß die Sache mit dem Sepuku nur für dich gilt."  
  
Hey, das stimmt. Telepatie ist was ganz was nettes. Ich drehte mich um und verließ den Raum. Doof und Doof sahen mir geschockt nach.  
  
{Seit wann hat der Junge Rückrad?} hörte ich Genma denken, {Ich muß ihn stoppen!}  
  
Er sprang mich von hinten an, um mich nieder zu schlagen. Ich fuhr herum, griff nach seinem Hals und drückte leicht zu. Grade genug, um ihm Probleme beim Atmen zu machen.  
  
„Du wirst mich nicht daran hindern," knurrte ich und legte meine Finger auf die Halsschlagadern um kurze Zeit den Blutfluß zu seinem Erbsenhirn zu unterbrechen. Er sackte bewußtlos in meinem Griff zusammen. Ich öffnete meine Hand und er fliel wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden.  
  
Kurze Zeit später war ich in dem Zimmer, in dem wir beide schliefen. Die wenigen Sachen die ich hatte, waren schnell zusammengeräumt und in meinem Rucksack verstaut. Ich schulterte den Rucksack und ging wieder nach unten.  
  
Dort erwarteten mich die Tendos und mein immer noch bewußtloser Vater. Soun probierte seine Demon-Head-Technik an mir aus.  
  
„DU BLEIBST HIER UND HEIRATEST AKANE!"  
  
Ich sah ihm tief in die Augen. So tief, daß seine Technik zusammenbrach und er vor mir zurückwich.  
  
„Nein, ich gehe."  
  
Ich sah Akane an.  
  
„Kommst du mit, Akane?"  
  
Akane und Nabiki zwinkerten ein paar Mal, und Kasumi, nun, bleib Kasumi. Immer lächelnd, immer nett.  
  
„Was war das?" fragte Nabiki.  
  
„Sagen wir einfach, ich bin zu mir gekommen."  
  
---------  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später erreichten Akane und ich Jubaan. Ich hatte mir die Zeit genommen, um in meinen Originalkörper zurückzukehren und hatte erfolgreich jedes bischen Wasser auf dem Weg vermieden. Wir standen vor dem Haus meiner Mutter. Ich atmete tief durch. Meine Güte, vor keinem Monster Angst, aber vor der eigenen Mutter.  
  
„Bringen wir's hinter uns," sagte ich und klopfte an der Tür.  
  
Kurze Zeit später stand ein Rotschopf in meinem körperlichen Alter an der Tür und bekam große Augen. Sie fiehl mir sofort um den Hals.  
  
„Ranma!" schrie sie.  
  
„Ranko, Luft," keuchte ich.  
  
Sie ließ mich los und sah verschämt auf den Boden, während ein Rotschopf Mitte dreißig in einem formellen Kimono zur Tür kam. Nummer zwei.  
  
„Ranma!"  
  
„Mom, Luft."  
  
Nur hörte Mom nicht auf mich, sondern drückte mich noch fester.  
  
Ganz schön fester Druck, bemerkte Talon.  
  
Kein Wunder, sie hat mich auch zwei Jahre nicht gesehen.  
  
Mom ließ mich los und sah mich an. Dabei strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht. 


End file.
